South Academia
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Jim Cook enters South Academia along side his sister, Sydney, and best friend, Jacinthe, with plans not only to graduate but to investigate the paranormal occurrences at the school along the way! Apart of the Academia series!


_Kirei: Ah, here's the third nail on my coffin. The fourth shall be nailed after I'm done with this one, and my fifth shall be when Glacial-chan posts it up._

_Jim: Don't look so glum, Star Girl, I think it's great you're willing to do it all. _

_Kirei: Even if it is you telling me that, Jim, I still don't feel completely relieved._

_Jim: Hey, I tried._

_Kirei: And I love you for trying. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or all the OC in this one. I do own plot elements in the story! Oh! And I just so you know, I use the internet to find sources/words/etc so excuse any inaccuracies in locations or language_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

An ATV sped on the semi-arid land. Red dust rose as it drove past. The four-seater went a fast pace, much to the driver's delight but to a passenger's chagrin. Said passenger narrowed her black eyes for a moment as she stood slightly. Her black hair was in a ponytail that whipped in the winds while her bangs slapped her face, "Hey, Jacinthe, stop would you? It's already bad enough that you decided to go off-road but your speeding is insane!"

The driver, Jacinthe, was right in front of her backseat driver but didn't have a problem with her driving since her purple hair was up in a clip. Her blue-purple eyes were seemingly undisturbed by all the dirt she was kicking up. She laughed as she lied, "Sorry, I can't really hear you over the ATV, Kiki!"

Kiki, whose real name is Sydney, huffed as she leaned over to the person in the front passenger seat: her step-brother, Jim. She shook his shoulder, "Jim! Tell your girlfriend to slow down. I'd rather not die out in the Bush (1). Jim? Jim!"

He looked up after the third time his name was called, "You say something, Syddie?"

"Tell your girlfriend to slow down," Sydney repeated. She knew reasoning with the girl would be useless so she went to the only person Jacinthe would listen to. Her sibling mumbled something about not dating and chided, "Jay, mind letting off the gas a bit? I don't want Karen to be uncomfortable."

Both of their eyes (er, in Jim's case eye) wandered back to the trunk of their vehicle where Karen and their luggage were sitting. The crocodile was setting under their bags so the sun didn't dry out her skin, but certainly didn't seem amused by the ride. Jay scratched her head, "I almost forgot she was there. I'm sorry, Karen!"

She slowed the ATV enough that they were going at a decent speed. Satisfied with the deceleration, Sydney let out a breath and sunk back into her seat. That was when the last person in their vehicle decided to speak, "I don't see why you let the betrayer drive in the first place."

"Jim, explain to me again why _I_ was sent along with princess here when she rather drown in the Pacific before she lets me guard her," Jacinthe asked her friend. The guy closed his eye as he recalled the reason he could drag his friend off to his mission in South Academia, "Night Girl is a priestess from another dimension that must protected from her pursuer. By chance, you're the descendent of a priest from her clan that had come to this plane hundreds of years ago. As such, you have the ability to sense her and thus would be the best bodyguard for her."

'Night girl' didn't look amused by the turn of events, "My name is Yoru, not 'Night Girl' so don't go treating me like we're friends, Cook, and what your little group fails to realize is that you paired me with the deserter's blood. That's the same as just handing me over to those Taraks."

The guy sighed as he reclined in his seat. Only guy in a group of girls. Jim couldn't complain since he was with his sister and his best friend. He, Sydney, and Jacinthe were paranormal anomaly detectives (PAD) employed under a secret organization called Echo. They dealt with anything out of the ordinary, such as Yoru who-despite her looks-isn't even from this existence as well as mysterious things like bunyips or mummies.

Currently, they were heading to one of the multiple sister schools of Duel Academia. Strange occurrences have been happening at each school, so Echo higher ups allowed high ranking cadets (PAD-in-training) such as himself to enter the schools as students. Jim didn't mind it as it was time a prime opportunity to study the phenomena that were on his home turf. His blue-green eyes gazed upon the horizon. He whistled, "Now ain't that a beaut?"

He had heard how all the Academia were located in strange places like the Alps or the Sahara but where their school stood seemed like the ultimate combination of land. To the front was the Indian ocean, the left was a subtropical, to the back were grasslands and the direction they were coming from was the desert-like Never Never (2).

"So this was going to be our home for the next four years?" Jim wondered. "Then when can I start unpacking?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_That's the prologue for you! Welcome to South Academia! And now I have to get to work on East (yes, someone asked me so it's happening). Also, you should be on the look out for a work by Glacial Pieces. I'm collaborating with her on a fanfic centered on the Phoenix kids. _

_**Authoress Notes:**_

1 & 2) Bush and Never Never (at least according to what I read) are both slang to refer to the Outback, which is basically any place on Australia that isn't urban.

_Also I'm still accepting OC for both South and East Academia! Please just tell me which you're trying to submit it for. My only rule is no twins. You can still do brothers and sisters and all that. Just. Not. Twins. Just fill this out and send to me via PM:_

Name: Ethnicity:Age: Deck:Appearance:Gender:Personality:

Special Conditions (medical, mental, etc.):

Interests: Dislikes:Dorm (Osiris, Ra, Obelisk):

_History/Info: _


End file.
